Perdoar ou matar?
by Tatah Freitas
Summary: Se voce fosse o Harry, Perdoaria Snape? Vejam essa fic, a continuação de As santas palavras do Sr. Ronald


Cap 2 (continuação de"As santas palavras do Senhor Ronald") Perdoar ou Matar?

Após chegarem na estação King Cross, o grupo se reuniu pois estranhamente, nenhum dos pais, nem mesmo os tios Dursley haviam chegado para pegá-los.

Após esperarem uns 5 minutos, Luna avistou uma imagem amiga, Lupin se aproximava acenando para todos.Luna cutucou Gina, que estava abraçada a Harry e falou:

-Olha, Gina! É o Professor Lupin!-Gina abriu um sorriso e logo avisou a todos, que foram rapidamente em direção a ele:

-Olá para todos! Vamos!-apressou-se o professor

-Para onde?-Indagou Rony, preocupado.

-Para a Ordem, queridos! Já avisamos todos os pais que vocês estariam conosco!Agora, rápido não podemos nos demorar!-Cochichou Lupin.

Todos acompanharam o professor, que andava cada vez mais rápido.Todos já estavam muito cansados de tanto andar, já haviam passado por ruas que nem sequer conheciam, já haviam chegado á uma rua nebulosa, escura, e nem sequer viam o professor:

-Venham, por aqui! Sigam o som da minha voz! Não se percam de mim!-gritava o professor.

De repente, ouviram um grito, que pelo que parecia, era de Lupin.Todos ficaram desesperados, então, como mágica, a pessoa, no momento mais odiada por Harry aparece bem na frente deles:

-Snape?-Disse Gina, ainda não enxergando bem.-Harry ia sacar sua varinha, mas Snape começou a falar e Harry achou melhor ouvir:  
-Olá crianças, como estão?-perguntou sínico, o professor de cabelos oleosos.

Hermione, sem pensar nas conseqüências, gritou a Snape:

-O que se atreve a fazer aqui, mesmo depois de ter matado o maior bruxo da face da Terra, e que ainda por cima te considerava como melhor amigo, e você jogou isso pela janela, e ainda...-Snape atropelou a menina que falava com lágrimas no rosto:

-Calma senhorita Granger! Vá com muita calma.Desejo explicar tudo a vocês assim que me seguirem ao meu esconderijo!

Harry explodiu e simplesmente gritou ao professor, aliás, ex-professor:

-E quem dirá que você não vai nos levar até Voldemort?-Snape olhou para Harry, mas pela primeira vez, não o olhou cinicamente, e sim de um modo estranho, bondoso, que Harry nunca tinha visto, e disse:

- Você precisa confiar em mim!

-Sei, assim como Dumbledore fez, e olha como ele está agora!-disse Ron

-Não temos muito tempo...-falou Snape

Gina, também vendo o olhar do professor, falou para Harry:

-Proteger um ao outro, lembra? Vamos segui-lo, ninguém fará mal a nós!

Harry concordou com a cabeça e todos foram atrás de Snape.

Chegaram à uma casa velha e pequena quando ouviram risos e gargalhadas. Harry sabia que havia reconhecido aqueles risos, então quando entrou na casa acompanhado de Hermione, Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville, ele ouviu as vozes e risos nitidamente:

-E então eu saí correndo atrás do Crabe gritando que ele era uma formiga humana e que não tinha cérebro...Aonde já se viu beber uma poção de fedo da zonkos pensando que era groselha!HAHAHAHA...

-Uma vez aconteceu um caso parecido comigo quando eu era bem mais jovem...2 alunos da corvinal estavam brincando com um daqueles bom-bons fazem seu rosto ficar roxo, e então um deles me ofereceu um daqueles e eu aceitei, mas o problema não é esse, é que naquele mesmo instante eu fui aparatar no ministério da magia pois tinha reunião com o ministro, e a minha face estava parecendo uma uva!HAHAHAHA...

Naquele instante todos reconheceram as vozes: Eram Draco e Dumbledore. Então eles se aproximaram da sala seguidos de Snape, quando os dois risonhos pausaram sua conversa para receber os convidados:

-Severo! Vejo que não teve trabalho em convencê-los de vir para cá!-Dumbledore olhou Harry por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.-Bom dia a todos!

Todos foram direto abraçar o professor que há minutos atrás pensavam que estava morto, e em seguida se afastavam, pois não queriam nem olhar para a cara branca e maldosa de Draco Malfoy.

A primeira a questionar sobre tudo aquilo que acabara de acontecer foi Hermione:

-Mas professor Dumbledore, Como isso tudo aconteceu! Porque não nos avisou antes que estava vivo?

-Bom, sentem-se,vou preparar um chocolate quente e mandar logo uma carta àquele canino velho, digo...Desculpe...Ao Lupin, que deve estar perdido e preocupado. -disse Snape.

-Na verdade, eu vou deixar Draco explicar tudo a vocês. Porque ninguém mais do que ele fora mais injustiçado e mal interpretado do que ele. Pode começar Sr. Malfoy:

-Bem, quando eu cheguei, para matar Dumbledore, tudo já estava combinado, tudo, entre eu, Severo e Dumbledore, na verdade, hehehe, foi tudo um teatro para os bobões dos comensais da morte acharem que o professor tinha morrido!

-Mas eu vi Snape jogando o avada kedrava contra Dumbledore!-mas Snape voltou e interrompeu Draco.

-Na verdade, Harry, se me der essa intimidade de chamá-lo assim?-harry confirmou com a cabeça - Segundos, talvez milésimos antes de eu dizer Avada kedrava e etc e tal, Draco jogou pelo chão, discretamente, uma chave de portal para Dumbledore, então, isso foi tão rápido que pareceu que o feitiço atingiu Alvo, mas não atingiu!

-E então porque o senhor saiu correndo com o Draco e quase atingiu Harry?-Perguntou Neville desconfiado?

-Na verdade Neville, fui eu que tentei atingir Snape, ele só se defendeu!-Desculpou-se Harry.

-Bom, então, se estamos todos entendidos, vamos almoçar que meu estômago está me matando!-Brincou Dumbledore.

E todos foram almoçar.


End file.
